The Intern
by efficacious humorosity
Summary: Sequel to Eating Away. It takes place about a year after Eating Away. Someone has returned to the hospital to serve as an intern to House. How will their first case go? And what sparks will fly? HouseCameron OCOC
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is the sequel to Eating Away. I hope you enjoy it! And I don't own House or any of its characters. I only own Lizzy.**

"Lisa Cuddy," Cuddy said as she answered the phone in her office. She listened intently as the person on the other line spoke. "An intern? Yes, we'd love to have an intern and support your program," she said sweetly. She listened again. "Fifteen year old girl? Yes, that sounds great. And I have just the person to mentor her," she said, with a mischievous glint in her eye. She hung up the phone and laughed. "House is going to get a kick out of this," she said to herself.

She picked up the phone and dialed a number. "House. This is Cuddy," she said. She listened as House spoke on the other line. "You're going to have an intern," she said gleefully. She held the phone away slightly as House yelled at her. "Got to go, bye!" she said and hung up. She smiled. _I love interns, _she thought. She packed up her stuff and went to go home to get a good night's sleep. For tomorrow, the intern arrived. And Cuddy knew House would not be happy with her.


	2. Mentor

**A/N: This is the first real chapter! Read and review! Once again, I don't own House.**

A fifteen year old girl entered the doors of the hospital on the first day of the summer. She entered the office of Lisa Cuddy. "Hi, I'm Lizzy Brown. The intern," she said. "Oh, hello. Here's the file for your mentor," Cuddy said, handing Lizzy a manila folder. "Thanks. I'll be going now," Lizzy said. She walked to the elevator, taking in the memories. She remembered being wheeled out of the hospital by her friend, Kyle, about a year ago after she had recovered from necrotizing fasciitis. She sighed. Those may not have been the best days of her life, but it was what had fired her passion and desire to become a doctor. She was so passionate about it, that she joined the intern program. She was happy to be assigned to the very hospital where her life was saved. She took the elevator up to the third floor. She had avoided looking at the name of her mentor; she wanted to be surprised when she met him or her.

She was walking the familiar halls of the hospital when found the office. It was empty. She leaned against the glass wall, waiting for her mentor to arrive. A familiar older man approached her. "Are you loitering?" he asked. She gasped. "Dr. House?" she said incredulously. He seemed to do a double take as he realized who she was. "Necrotizing fasciitis," he said. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "Well, I'm an intern and this is my mentor's office," she said. He groaned. "That's my office. Which means you're my intern," he said. "Okay," she said. "Weirdness level is reaching critical. Let's move on," she said. "Right," he answered. She had grown a lot since he had last seen her. She had a feminine figure and long brown hair. Her green eyes were sparkling. "Have you had any trouble with your ankle?" he asked out of pure curiousity. She shook her head. "Thanks to you and your team, I've been fine since last year," she said. He nodded. "How's Dr. Cameron?" she asked. He cocked an eyebrow at her. "I figured you would know," she said. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked. "Oh nothing," she said innocently. Foreman, Chase, and Cameron entered the room at that moment.

"Lizzy?" Cameron said. They hugged. "House, what is she doing here?" Foreman asked. "She's my new intern. Apparently Cuddy wants to punish me for some unforgivable deed," House replied. Lizzy snorted. "If I'd known that I'd be an intern for a doctor that save my life at the same time as being a manipulative bastard, I would've brought snacks," she said. "I believe 'manipulative bastard' is my phrase," Foreman said. Lizzy rolled her eyes. "New patient?" House asked. Cameron handed him the file. "She has all the symptoms of a cold, but extremely severe. Enough to put her in the hospital," House read aloud. "When was the last time she had sex?" Lizzy asked, while helping herself to some coffee. Chase, Cameron, and Foreman exchanged shocked glances. "Three weeks ago," House answered. "Unprotected?" Lizzy asked, taking a sip of the steaming hot coffee. "Yes," House replied. "When was the last time she was tested for AIDS?" she asked. "Never," House said, putting the file on the table. "I suggest testing her for AIDS," Lizzy said. "You know what? I think she's right," Cameron said. "She should come close at least. You have to be a freaking genius to get into that intern program," Chase said dryly. Lizzy turned away to put milk and sugar in her coffee. "I actually applied right after I got out of the hospital last year. It took them a nearly a year just to process my application," Lizzy told them.

House sent Lizzy and Cameron to do the test. "So… are you excited about working with House?" Cameron asked her. "I could ask you the same question," Lizzy said. Cameron raised her eyebrow at her but didn't say anything. They got the sample from the patient and dropped it off at the lab. The technician said it the results would be ready in half an hour. Cameron and Lizzy headed back to House's office which they found was empty. "It's technically my office too, so let's go in," Lizzy said with a mischievous grin on her face. Cameron laughed as they entered the office. They sat at the table. "What was that remark about House from earlier supposed to mean?" Cameron asked. Lizzy snorted. "Come on. Everyone's seen the sparks between you two," Lizzy said. Cameron blushed. "So… you going to ask him out?" Lizzy pressed. It was Cameron's turn to snort. "Yeah, right. Remind me again why I'm talking to a fifteen year old girl about my love life?" Cameron said. "Because I'm mature and it's either me or Chase and Foreman who both have the love life IQ of a house plant," Lizzy said. Cameron laughed. House entered his office.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked. "We didn't have anything to do while waiting for the test results so we waited in here," Cameron said. Lizzy looked at her digital watch. "It's almost been half an hour. Let's go back to the lab, Cam," Lizzy said. They headed out the door. House's striking blue eyes followed Cameron. He sighed and got himself a cup of coffee. He hadn't told anyone how he felt about Cameron. He hadn't admitted that he lied when Cameron asked how he felt about her. But yet somehow Lizzy had picked up on it a year ago. And she still remembered it now. He desperately wanted to tell someone… Wilson, Foreman… hell, maybe he'd tell Lizzy. Ever since he had told Stacey to leave, he hadn't been the same. He realized he had only been seducing Stacey because he was avoiding the truth. He didn't love Stacey, he loved Cameron. The one woman who had never betrayed him or done him wrong. He walked to the whiteboard, setting his cup of coffee down on the table. And he immersed himself in his life's work.


	3. Clinic Hours

**A/N: Please read and review! I don't own House, sadly. **

Cameron and Lizzy got the results of the test from the lab. Cameron was looking over them. "You were right, Lizzy. She has AIDS," she said. "Who's going to give her the bad news?" Lizzy asked. "House will probably have Foreman or me do it. It seems to be the pattern," Cameron told her. Lizzy was silent all the way back to House's office. "She has AIDS," Cameron announced to House, Foreman, and Chase. "So the girl genius was right," House remarked dryly, looking pointedly at Chase. "So… who wants to be the devil's little messenger and tell the lady that she has AIDS?" House asked after a few minutes of silence. No one responded. He looked at Lizzy. "Me? No one will take me seriously. I'm just an intern!" she protested. "Well, don't act like it. You look more mature than a fifteen year old. Act like you know what you're doing and you should do fine," House said pushing her out the door. "House," Cameron protested. "This is a test. It's one thing to know how to diagnose someone, it's another to know how to tell them that they're dying. If she gets too emotional, that's a bad sign," he said. Cameron decided against continuing her argument.

Lizzy walked into the patient's room. The woman, whose name was Mary, had stringy black hair and dull green eyes. She looked weak and frail. "You're the one who came with Dr.Cameron to get the test," Mary said. Lizzy nodded in agreement. "We got the results back. The test came back positive. You have AIDS," Lizzy said as gently as possible. Tear sprang into Mary's eyes. "Some precautions you'll have to take are not sharing needles or anything that has your blood on it. Also sex could be a problem. Anybody you've had intercourse with should also be tested for AIDS. Abstinence is the best way to ensure that you don't give anyone else this disease," Lizzy said, trying to remember everything she had ever learned about AIDS. She stepped closer to the patient's bed, giving the delivery of the bad news a personal touch. She really did feel bad for this woman. "Don't worry. People with AIDS nowadays can live decades with the virus as long as they are careful," she said. Mary nodded and reached out to grab Lizzy's hand. "Thank you," she said. Lizzy was startled. "For what?" Lizzy asked. "For everything. If I didn't know that I had AIDS I may have spread it to others. I just got engaged," she said. Lizzy looked at her intently. "I'm a virgin as well and I don't do any drugs. My mother died of AIDS," Mary continued, smiling sadly. Lizzy managed to return a very small smile. "You'll stay here for a few more days. Dr. Foreman will come to tell you when you can be discharged," Lizzy said. She left the room and walked numbly back to House's office. She sat down.

She didn't say anything even though the rest of the team looked at her expectantly. They were about to leave when Lizzy said, "She thanked me." They stopped and turned to look at her. House even turned away from the whiteboard. "I told her that she had AIDS. I told her the precautions she'd have to take and reassured her that if she's careful, she could still live a full life. And she thanked me," Lizzy said. "You have Wilson's gift. People thank you for telling them they're going to die," House said. "I feel bad, but it won't help to waste time dwelling on it. The only thing is… she was happy," Lizzy said. She seemed to snap out of her reverie. House handed her a manila folder. She opened it and read its contents. "Clinic hours? On it," she said. She walked to the clinic. The nurse at the desk handed her three files. She first went to Exam Room 3. A middle-aged man was there, twiddling his thumbs nervously. She sat down on the chair and read his file. "So… you think you have herpes?" she said. "Yes. If you don't mind, I'd like to show you," he said. "Is it… genital herpes?" she asked. He nodded. She considered it for a moment. If she said no and went to get House, Foreman, or Chase it would make her seem like she was unready. She nodded. He shed his pants and she inhaled. The rash was really bad. "Yeah, that's herpes. Pull up your pants. Please," she said. He obeyed. She wrote him a prescription. "Uh, are you married?" she asked. He nodded. She stifled a laugh. "Have you ever had sex with any but your wife?" she asked. He shook his head. "Well, talk to your wife. If you change your mind, come back here. I have a feeling I'll see you again," she said. She started to walk out. "Wait! What's your name?" he asked. "Dr. Brown," she answered, smiling to herself.

In Exam Room 1, she found a woman who was having extremely bad headaches, far worse than migraines. Lizzy told her she may have a brain tumor and referred her to Foreman. She entered Exam Room 2. What she saw startled her. "Well, well, well, look who it is," she said.


	4. Old Friends

**A/N: I don't own House. Sorry that last chapter was short, but I wanted to leave you hanging. Teeheeheehee! **

Kyle was sitting in Exam Room 2. "What are you doing here, Kyle?" Lizzy asked. He grinned broadly. "I heard you were an intern here so I came to visit," he said. "You can't do that! Some clinic patient out there could go into cardiac arrest while I'm talking to you!" she teased. He laughed. "But seriously. Go into the waiting room. Please?" she said. "Sure, Liz," he said. He embraced her and blushed. He then walked out of the exam room and entered the waiting room. She finished her clinic hours and decided to invite Kyle to eat lunch with her. She swung by House's office first. "Done with your clinic hours?" he asked. "Yes. I'm going to go get lunch," she said. "What are you hiding?" House asked suspiciously. "You remember my friend, Kyle?" she asked. He nodded. "He showed up in the clinic, wanting to talk to me. I told him to wait in the waiting room. I figured I'll ask him to eat lunch with me," she said. "Okay. But no fooling around," he said. She rolled her eyes and went to the waiting room. She stopped at the corner. No one in the waiting room could see her, but she could see them. She saw Kyle reading a magazine. He was wearing baggy khaki pants and a red t-shirt. She sighed. She hung her white coat on a hook and sat down next to him. He was so immersed in his magazine that he didn't stir when she sat next to him. "Why'd you come here?" she asked, trying to snap him out of his reverie. He looked up. "Oh, it's you. I'll tell you over lunch," he said. She led him to the cafeteria, where they both got lasagna. Lizzy dug in her purse for her wallet to pay, but he stopped her. "I got it," he said, grinning.

They sat down at the table with their food. "So why are you here?" she asked him. "The truth is… I missed you. I mean, I could call you or text message you, but I missed seeing you in person," he said. "That's sweet, Kyle," she said. He blushed furiously. "Why do I get the feeling you're hiding something?" Lizzy asked. He blushed even harder, if that was possible. He hesitated to tell her. "Come on, Kyle. You can trust me!" she wheedled. He relented and swooped in and kissed her on the cheek. It was her turn to blush furiously. "I've wanted to do that for over a year now," he said. Lizzy grinned. She kissed him on his cheek. It was her way of letting him know that she felt the same.

After lunch, Kyle went back home and Lizzy went back to work. She went to House's office, where they had a new patient. She took a seat at the table. "So… a fifteen year old girl stumbles into the hospital, claiming that she's pregnant," House says. Lizzy winced. She didn't approve of premarital intercourse, but what could she do? "This is the eighth time she's been in for a pregnancy test since April," House says. "Each time it turns up negative. Same this time. But she starts seizing when Chase is giving her the results. What makes a seemingly perfectly healthy fifteen year old girl seize?" House asked. No one answered. "Chase, I once asked you if you were wearing your short shorts. Now I'm going to ask you this: were you wearing shorts? At all?" House said. Lizzy stifled a laugh. "Differential diagnosis," House said. He grabbed the marker and had it poised, ready to write. "Drop attack?" she asked. "No. Absent seizure," House answered. "Epilepsy?" Cameron suggested. "Bingo," House said, drawing a lopsided smiley face on the whiteboard. "Well, if you knew what it was, then why did you ask us?" Foreman asked. House shrugged and said, "Kicks." Chase and Foreman groaned. "Our real case is a seventy-five year old man. He's complaining of weakness, tiredness, and pain in his muscles," House said, writing it all down on the whiteboard. "Has anyone taken a medical history yet?" Lizzy asked. "I did," Chase piped up. "Any history of critical illnesses?" Lizzy asked out of curiousity. "Just one. Polio," Chase responded. House wrote it on the whiteboard. They continued discussing it until it was time to go home. Lizzy got on the bus. She took a seat next to a boy in a black hoodie.

"Hey, Lizzy," the guy said. "How do you know me?" Lizzy asked. The boy pulled back his hood to reveal his face. Lizzy gasped. "Kyle?" she asked. She was looking into Kyle's deep blue eyes. "Yeah. I was just going back home from the mall when you got on the bus. Then you sat next to me," he said. She laughed. They chatted about their day. However, they avoided the subject of what had happened at lunch. They finally came to Lizzy's stop. "Well, this is my stop," Lizzy said as the bus started slowing down. She got up to leave, but suddenly stopped as if she remembered something. She blushed and kissed him lightly. "See you," she said as she got of the bus.


	5. Newsflash

**A/N: I don't own House. Sorry I haven't written in so long. I've just been super busy with school. This is the last chapter. Sorry it's so short. Anyways…. **

Lizzy arrived home to an empty house; her parents had gone on a cruise. She plopped down on the couch and started flipping through channels on the television. She finally settled on the news. The anchorwoman was saying, "And today at a hospital, a doctor was shot. He was in his office, doing paperwork when someone entered the office and shot him. The victim's name is Gregory House." Lizzy gasped. "Shit," she said. She grabbed her things and ran to the bus stop and hopped onto the waiting bus. She had to get over there.

She arrived at the hospital to find it in complete turmoil. Nurses were frantically running all over the place, policemen were interrogating people in the ICU, and doctors were trying to calm their patients. In the chaos, Lizzy spotted Chase. She ran up to him. "Chase, what the hell is going on?" she asked. "Dunno. I was doing an MRI when I heard a gunshot. I happened to run past House's office when I saw him lying on the floor," Chase replied. "How is he?" Lizzy asked. "He's in the ICU in a coma," Chase told her. "Wait. Where's… Cameron?" Lizzy asked tentatively. "How should I know?" Chase shrugged. Lizzy searched decided to use the "facilities" when she heard sobbing in a stall. She knocked. "Cameron? Is that you?" she asked. "What do you want?" Cameron's voice called from the other side of the stall door. "I want you to come with me so we can go see House," Lizzy said. "Piss off," Cameron said. Lizzy felt frustrated. "Look, I know you're upset but don't take it out on me. If we actually think about it, we could find out who the murderer is," Lizzy wheedled. "Only House, Foreman, Chase, and I were the only ones on the floor when he was shot. They'll think one of us did it," Cameron said. "Well, so do I. But I know it wasn't you. You would never do that," Lizzy said. "What was Foreman doing?" Lizzy asked. He was supposed to run an MRI on the patient," Cameron sobbed. "I'll go find him," Lizzy said. She searched for Foreman and finally found him in the break room. "Hey, Foreman. You heard about House?" she asked casually. "Look, I didn't do it. I was doing the MRI. The patient can attest to that. By the way, the patient has post-polio," he answered. "Then, if not you, not Cameron… Chase," Lizzy said.

Epilogue

Chase was arrested. House woke up just as Lizzy was trying to explain to the police that Chase had done it. Cameron and House got together after the tragedy, despite the fact that House is Cameron's boss. As for Lizzy, she's still an intern, but she's well on her way.


End file.
